PinkuPinku
by oniks
Summary: Sehun yang kehilangan pinkupinku miliknya—Kaihun fict;boyslove;RnR?thnks


Cast: Jongin;Sehun and EXO's member

cuma pinjem nama doang. sorry kalo disini Sehun terlalu menye.

.

PinkuPinku

—Oniks—

.

Happy Reading

Lagi

Lagi – lagi Jongin dibuat kesal oleh benda tak bernyawa berwarna merah muda yang tengah dipeluk oleh sang maknae sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Sama seperti malam – malam sebelumnya Sehun selalu saja membawa benda merah muda itu saat didalam dorm terkecuali saat mereka ada pekerjaan benda itu ia tinggal dan itu membuat hati Jongin tersenyum senang.

Jongin terus saja memperhatikan gerak gerik kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan tajam dimulai saat keluar kamar hingga saat ini tengah duduk disamping Luhan dengan memegang benda merah muda itu, sebenarnya tatapan Jongin lebih terarah ke benda –sialan– yang dipegang Sehun.

Tao yang duduk disebelah Jongin langsung mengerti saat teman se grupnya itu terus saja menatap Sehun. Sedang cemburu eoh. Batin Tao.

"Sehunna"

Sehun menoleh kearah Tao yang memanggilnya, "Ya hyung?"

"Pinkupinku mu lucu sekali"

"Ah benarkah? Pinkupinku memang lucu hyung ya. aku menyayanginya"

"Benarkah?" tanya Tao lalu melirik kearah Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk lucu sambil menarik telinga pinkupinku yang merupakan boneka rillakuma berwarna merah muda yang selalu ia bawa saat pergi tidur ataupun didalam dorm. Jongin langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya kekamarnya, ia menutup pintu cukup keras hingga membuat Suho yang berada didalam kamar mandi berteriak.

"Jongin hyung kenapa hyung?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang disebelahnya. Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu melanjutkan acara menonton televisi nya.

"Mungkin dia sedang datang bulan" sambung Baekhyun.

Semetara didalam kamar.

"Awas kau boneka sialan malam ini malam terakhirmu bersama Sehunnie ku" geram Jongin yang memukul – mukul bantal miliknya.

Dimalam berikutnya terdengar tangisan dari Sehun yang memenuhu seisi dorm EXO sehingga beberapa anggota EXO yang berada di dorm sedikit terganggu dan juga kasihan pasalnya sudah setengah jam yang lalu Sehun uring – uringan dan terus mengucapkan pinkupinku.

Jongin yang baru pulang dari latihan menarinya menaikkan alisnya sebelah karena didalam dorm begitu ramai.

"HUWEEEE PINKUPINKU KAU DIMANA"

Jongin berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sehun mendengar tangisan Sehun, ia tertawa dalam hati karena boneka yang menurutnya sialan itu telah musnah juga ia juga kasihan mendengar tangisan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Hey Jongin kenapa kau berdiri didepan situ?"

Jongin langsung tersadar mendengar teguran dari Tao.

"Apa kau melihat pinkupinku milik Sehun"

"Eng?"

Tao berdecak kesal melihat Jongin yang berpura – pura tak tahu apa – apa, "Bonekanya Sehun hilang sudah hampir satu jam dia seperti itu, jika kau melihatnya kembalikan . Kau tak kasihan padanya huh?"

Jongin tertegun mendengar penjelasan Tao, ternyata sudah hampir enam puluh menit juga kekasihnya itu menangis. Apa dia harus mengembalikan pinkupinku yang kini ada didalam tas ia yang bawa? Ah tapi nanti pasti Sehun mengabaikannya.

"HUWEEEEE–"

Mendegar tangisan Sehun yang kembali terdengar Jongin jadi tak tega, ia pun menghela nafas dan berniat mengembalikan boneka milik Sehun setelah ia membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah satu dini hari suara tangisan Sehun juga sudah kembali tak terdengar. Jongin membalik tubuhnya menjadi terlentang ia menghela nafas lalu perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya tak ingin membangunkan Jongdae dan juga Kyungsoo yang tengah terlelap. Ia membuka perlahan tas yang dan mengambil benda yang setiap malam selalu membuatnya iri dan juga kesal.

"Huh kau hanya boneka tetapi kenapa kau lebih beruntung dariku? Kau bisa seenaknya dipeluk Sehun saat tidur sedangkan aku kekasihnya? Hhh"

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar ia sempat menarik telinga boneka rillakkuma itu dan juga mencekin lehernya.

KLEK

Jongin terlonjak kaget saat baru membuka pintunya ada seseorang yang tengan duduk diatas sofa dan menghadap kearah layar televisi. Ia melangkah perlahan menuju kesofa yang ia yakini tengah diduduki Sehun.

"Hey"

Panggil Jongin pelan. Dugaan Jongin ternyata benar itu Sehun kekasihnya, dengan mata merah dan sembab serta ingin tertawa melihat wajah Sehun terlihat sangat lucu saat ini namun diurungkan niatnya melihat Sehun yang murung.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Sehun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, "Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada pinku–hiks" ucapan Sehun terputus saat ia kembali terisak. Jongin yang melihat kekasihnya itu langsung memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan karena tangan satunya lagi untuk memegang boneka Sehun yang ia sembunyikan dibalik punggung.

Merasa isakan Sehun yang perlahan menghilang ia menarik bahun Sehun dan menghapus air mata yang sedikit mengalir dari mata Sehun tadi yang diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat pada kelopak mata Sehun serta bibir Sehun.

"Apa pinkupinku sangat berarti bagimu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku dan pinkupinku lebih berarti mana?"

Sehun menatap Jongin lama tak lama ia pun membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara kembali, "Apa itu pertanyaan yang harus aku jawab?"

Sehun kembali memeluk tubuh Jongin ia kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jongin, "Kenapa tidak kau jawab?"

Jongin bisa merasakan Sehun yang menggelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukannya, "Kau dan pinkupinku sama – sama berarti bodoh, hanya saja kauyanglebihberarti"

Alis Jongin terangkat sebelah mendengar ucapan Sehun yang tidak jelas diakhir kalimatnya. Tangan Sehun tak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang berada tak jauh dari belakan Jongin, lantas kedua tangannya meremas benda yang terasa familiar digenggamannya. Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Jongin.

"Kau yang menyembunyikan pinkupinku?" tanya Sehun tiba – tiba dan menatap Jongin tajam, "Jongin" panggil Sehun kembali karena Jongin yang tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Jongin mendengus lalu menarik sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dibelakangnya, kedua mata Sehun yang tadinya menatap tajam Jongin kini menjadi berbinar saat boneka yang menjadi teman tidurnya itu ada didepan matanya saat ini.

"Pinkupinku"

Pekik Sehun tertahan, saat ia akan meraih boneka yang ada digenggaman Jongin namun dirinya kalah cepat karena Jongin yang kembali menyembunyikan pinkupinku dibalik punggungnya. Membuat kedua bibir Sehun maju kedepan.

Jongin yang gemas dengan bibir Sehun mengecupnya sekilas lalu menyerahkan pinkupinku kepada Sehun. Sehun langsung memeluk Jongin kembali dan mencium pipi Jongin, "Gomawo" ucapnya.

"Sehun" panggil Jongin pada Sehun yang mulai mengabaikannya kembali.

"Oh Sehoon"

Sehun langsung menoleh kearah Jongin karena Jongin yang memanggil namanya secara lengkap. Jongin kembali menghela nafas saat Sehun kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuatnya ingin segera menariknya keatas ranjang dan membuat Sehun mendes –Ah tidak Jongin pikiranmu.

"Kau tau kenapa aku menyembunyikan boneka sialanmu itu"

"Hey pinkupinku bukan sialan, kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

Jongin meletakkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sehun dan memeluk pinggang Sehun hingga lelaki yang tengah memegang erat benda berwarna merah muda itu menggelinjang geli.

"Aku selalu cemburu saat kau lebih sering bersama pinkupinku saat didorm, aku cemburu saat pinkupinku yang menemanu tidur malammu, aku cemburu saat kau lebih sering mencium boneka itu, dan aku selalu cemburu saat boneka itu berada disampingmu"

Sehun terkekh geli saat deru nafas Jongin menyapa kulit lehernya dan juga sederet kalimat yang diucapkan kekasih hitamnya itu. Ia kembali mengecup pipi Jongin dan menarik bahu Jongin.

"Jadi kau cemburu pada pinkupinku eoh?" Sehun kembali terkikik namun segera ia redakan melihat wajah kesal Jongin, "Ehem hei untuk apa kau cemburu pada anak kita?"

"Anak?"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengubah posisi duduknya menyamping dan menghadap Jongin, "Kalau selama ini kau menganggap Jjanggu , Monggu serta Jjangah anak kita aku juga menganggap pinkupinku anak kita, kau tahu aku juga cemburu saat kau bertemu dengan ketiga anjingmu itu dan mengabaikanku huh menjengkelkan. Aku menganggap pinkupinku sebagai anak kita karena ia sebaga temani tempat aku berbicara saat kesal pada anggota lain terlebih kau, dia yang menemaniku saat tidur dan juga menemaniku saat kau ada pekerjaan dengan anggota lain tanpa aku"

Sehun meletakkan boneka rillakkuma miliknya sejajar dengan wajah Jongin, "Lihatlah pinkupinku begitu mirip denganmu Jongin"

"Mirip darimana? Huh kau ini"

Jongin langsung menggelitiki pinggang Sehun hingga Sehun terkekeh geli, "Ya –ahahah Jongin –ha hentikan pabo –ya haha"

Jongin akhirya menghentikan aksinya dan kembali memeluk Sehun, ia mengerutkan dahinya saat Sehun melempar bonekanya, "Kenapa kau buang?"

"Aku tidak butuh pinkuinku malam ini aku hanya butuh pelukanmu malam ini. Jongin peluk aku sampai aku tertidur"

Jongin tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku akan memelukmu terus sampai kau lelah dan bosan"

"Aku tidak akan bosan jika kau peluk" Sehun menyamaknkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Jongin. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam Jongin melirik kewajah Sehun yang sudah tertidur pulas, "Goodnight Sehunnie" Sebelum menutup matanya untuk menyusul Sehun dialam mimpi ia mengecup puncak kepala Sehun dan mengejek kearah boneka rillakkuma berwarna merah muda milik Sehun yang tergeletak dilantai.

.

End

.

* * *

Serius ini fict cuma bikin dua jam dan ini terinspirasi dari Sehun yang punya boneka yang namanya lebih girly dari punya saya. lol. Dan saya ga nyangka Sehun yang wajah pokerface abis tapi punya boneka rillakkuma warna pink pula ngakak euy.

Exo First Box banyak kejutan tapi sayang saya gabeli hiks. diyutub juga videonya diblok sama pihak sm ahh sayang nangis cirimbay kalo gini caranya. dan saya kebanyakan bacot kali ini ya;w; sip.

**review?**

**jangan jadi hantu**

**31**march**14**


End file.
